


for i cannot look away

by emmel23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy supercorp, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmel23/pseuds/emmel23
Summary: Title was "Date Night", new title inspired by John Mark Green.Kara and Lena get ready for a nice night out.These are little snippets, like scenes, of Kara and Lena's date night. Short and fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	for i cannot look away

**Author's Note:**

> Title was "Date Night", new title inspired by John Mark Green.

The sound of a plate shattering made Lena jump.

“Kara!” She shouted from the bedroom. “You have super speed!”

There was a short silence and Lena sighed, waiting.

“Sorry, baby!” Kara finally said and Lena could hear her giggle nervously.

Lena smiled and made her way to the bathroom. She had been spending the past thirty minutes in her closet, trying to choose the perfect date outfit. She groaned impatiently and decided that she would choose what to wear later. 

“Lena!” Kara yelled again. A second later, she appeared next to her. “Are you going to take a shower?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You used your x-ray vision, didn’t you?”

Kara nodded, trying not to grin.

“ _Now_ you use your powers?” Lena threw her hands into the air dramatically.

Kara tilted her head and slammed her body against her girlfriend, wrapping her in a hug. She put her arms around Lena’s waist and she smiled when she felt Lena hug her back. She pressed her head against Lena’s shoulder and relaxed.

“Kara, honey,” Lena said after a while.

There was no response.

“Kara!” She said louder.

“Hmm?” Kara popped up and stared at her with wide eyes. “Oh, yeah. Your shower.”

Lena rolled her eyes but leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Don’t you need one, too?”

“No, I took one earlier.” Kara waved her off.

“Are you sure?” Lena turned to face her. Both of her eyebrows were raised and she waited for the lightbulb to appear above Kara’s head.

“Oh!” Kara’s own eyebrows shot up in realization. “Yeah, I should shower, too.”

“Don’t hog the body wash again,” Lena warned.

After their shower, Kara plopped down onto the couch after Lena convinced her to. She complained for five minutes afterward but settled down when Lena tossed her an unopened bag of chips.

“And no peeking!” Lena had said.

Lena went back to her closet and started to sort through her clothes again. She held up a loose black dress and shook her head immediately. She rifled through some other dresses she had but none of them looked right. She completely skipped over the casual part of her closet. Then, she squatted down and reached under the wardrobe, pulling out two hidden containers. 

She carefully took off the lids and took a breath. She put all of her best outfits in these containers and only took them out for special occasions. Lena ran her hand over the fabric of the first dress and took it out. 

Lena quickly changed into it and stared at the tall mirror behind her. She made a couple of confident poses but she shook her head again. It bunched around her ankles and the neckline was too high up. 

The second dress was a beautiful shade of red. The fabric filled Lena’s curves perfectly and it hung nicely over her hips. The straps were thin enough to show a good amount of skin and the neckline was low enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage. Almost all of her back was showing, only the lower part of it covered. The bottom of her dress hugged the middle of her thighs snugly. 

“What’s taking you so long? What are you doing in there?” Kara called out. Maybe she finished the bag of chips already.

“Just a sec!” Lena said.

She held up a pair of rose gold heels and stared at her reflection. She put it on and walked over to the bedroom door slowly. She peeked through the little slit and she watched as Kara threw a chip into the air and caught it with her mouth. Kara then threw three chips into the air, tried to catch them, and didn’t. 

Lena suppressed a laugh and pulled the door wide open. She waited for Kara to turn her head but she didn’t have to wait long. She raised a hand to ruffle her already messed up hair and gave Kara an enticing smile. She walked over to Kara slowly, giving her girlfriend a nice show. A chip that Kara had been holding had fallen onto the floor and her mouth was hanging open in awe. 

“Wow.” Kara dragged the word.

Lena gave a little twirl and stopped in front of Kara. She leaned over and kissed her on the lips slowly. She pulled away just when Kara was getting into it and smiled.

A flash of annoyance flashed across Kara’s face but it quickly turned into a bright smile. “You look a-maaa-zing.” She got up quickly and pulled Lena into another kiss.

This time, there was no tease.

“Please?” Kara pleaded.

“Hm?” Lena glanced up. “What did you say?”

Kara had changed into her date outfit and Lena had subconsciously drowned out her words, all of her focus was on how great her girlfriend looked. Kara chose an elegant blue dress that hung just below the knees. The straps split in the middle, revealing her shoulders. The bottom of her dress had a slit and revealed more of her leg, and her light-gold heels complemented her dress wonderfully. 

Lena’s heart fluttered when Kara first came out of the bedroom and she had to force herself to behave. 

“I said,” Kara started to repeat. “Let me do your makeup. It’ll be fun! Please, please, please!”

Lena laughed. Kara grabbed her hands and flung them around in a circle, continuing to say, “please” over and over.

“Why?” Lena smiled.

Kara pouted and shrugged. “It’s cute.” She started to pull Lena towards a chair. 

“Make me look good, darling,” Lena warned.

“But you already look good!” Kara’s eyes shone. 

Lena shook her head jokingly but smiled at her. Kara's face scrunched when she tried to choose what makeup to use. Kara dabbed and blended for minutes, her eyes going all over the place. Lena had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Kara’s expression. Kara finished applying some blush and picked up three different lipsticks and frowned. 

“Not the black one…” Kara mumbled to herself. “Purple? No… Hm, the red would do.”

Her eyes flickered to Lena’s lip and used two fingers to pry them open slightly. She shook her head, silently telling Lena she really needs to stop the habit of biting her lips, and said, “Pucker up.”

Lena obeyed without hesitation. She closed her eyes to savor the moment and she felt the stick glide over her upper lip. She could feel Kara trying to stay steady when she moved on to her bottom lip. 

“I’m done,” Kara exclaimed proudly after a minute. She gave Lena a small makeup mirror and motioned for her to look into it.

“You forgot to blot it.” Lena opened her eyes and stared at her reflection.

Kara looked confused for a second, mishearing her. Her face lit up, thinking Lena had said, “you forgot to kiss it” for some reason. She shifted so that she was straddling Lena and she pushed her lips onto hers. 

Lena kissed her back without question but she eventually had to pull away. “I’m not complaining about that but that was not blotting.”

Kara flushed almost as red as Lena’s lipstick. “Oh.”

Lena pecked her on the forehead and pointed at Kara’s mouth. “You look good with red lipstick.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short, sorry. I just wrote about some prompts I saw online in between writing my own stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> check out my other fics!


End file.
